Love wese
by kiseki uchiha97
Summary: Viñetas; -Sakai es hora de irnos ¿tu tambien romperas tu promesa? -No         Respondio entre sollozos, su madre solo acariciaba sus largos cabellos, extrañaba a sasuke, lo admitia, pero lo amaba incondicionalmente, pasara lo que pasara, el regresaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Serie de viñetas sobre nuestra pareja favorita n_n sin orden o cronologia alguna**

Miro lo que era su casa, esto no seria facil, suspiro ¿encerio tenia que dejar su casa? Se pregunto, el viento entro en la morada, mecio su largo y sedoso cabello negro, su expresión denoto melancolia, tantos momentos habia vivido ahí, tantos momentos con su madre y su Oba-chan pero mas que todo recuerdos sin su padre, su padre era un bastardo, pero era afortunado, su madre estaba mirándola desde la entrada, estaban a punto de irse.

-Saki...

El silencio inundo la casa, la aludida voltio a ver, encontrándose con una hermosa pelirosa, con su progenitora, hizo cara de disgusto, no se llamaba Saki, se llamaba sakai, su madre lo hacia para moleastar, sonrio con arrogancia y siguió mirando la casa con melancolia, habia vivido toda su niñez ahí, es mas ¡toda su vida! ¿qué pretendia su madre al llevarla de ahí?, era difícil, lo tenia que admitir, cuando se lo dijo casi pega el grito en el cielo, le ¿dolia?, Si le dolia, casi como que su padre las hubiera abandonado, que bastardo tan afortunado era su padre ¿qué facil no?, el no tenia que vivir momentos como estos, el tenia a alguien que lo ama incondicionalmente, a pesar de todo eld año que le hace ¡Joder! Parecia como si la odiase, La pelinegra dia con dia trataba de romper todo amor que su madre sentia hacia ese bastardo pero parecia que cada palabra de odio hacia ella y a su padre hacia crecer el amor por el, no la odiaba, joder..pero ella no entendia ¡que el no la ama!, es masoquista de seguro ¡A quien le gusta sentir tanto dolor! A sakura eso es seguro.

Se lo que piensas.

Inquirio la pelirosa con ironia, la pelinegra bufo con cansancio, sus pies parecian pegados al suelo, no se movia de ese lugar seguia pasando y repazando las mismas palabras ¿cómo se iria de su casa? No era facil, nada facil, tenia un grado de complejidad harto, su madre la miro tristemente la ojijade sabia que no era facil arrancar a su hija de un lugar en el que habia vivido toda su vida, miro la vieja mecedora su abuela en vida se mecia ahí todo el dia, pero ya no estaba ahí, no con ellas, habia muerto, eso lo hacia mas difícil, tal vez seria mejor si ella estuviera ahora con ambas, seria mas facil irse, pero ¿asi? No podia, no, era como abandonar a su abuela, era abandonar a los suyos, ella sabia que se sentia que te abandonaran, extrañaba tanto a la Haruno mayor, extrañaba su dulce voz, el sonido de la mecedora resono por primera vez en mucho tiempo

-¡Abuela!

Grito la Joven, pero al mirar la mecedora, observo con tristeza que no estaba nadien, solo ellas y su soledad, el viento habia movido la mecedora dándole falsas esperanzas a la joven, eso le dolio tanto, que sintio su corazon romperse en mil pedazos, miro el punto muero, Ida, con tristeza y melancolia, se sentia mal, ¿por qué se tenia que ir? Su abuela nunca la hubiera abandonado, habia muchos contras y pocos pros para dejar o quedarse en la casa, ahora ella era idéntica a su padre, abandonaria su casa a su difunta abuela.

-Sakai es hora de irnos ¿tu tambien romperas tu promesa?

Dijo con una voz casi angelical, la madre, la joven la miro sorpendia, ¿romperia la promesa? ¡no! Ella no era igual a su padre, ella no era una bastarda como el, se echo en los brazos de su madre, llorando y jadeando, esa frase le trajo recuerdos, por primera vez se sintio como su padre, ella no romperia la promesa, no dejaria ir sola a su madre, no la dejaria en el mismo dolor, no como su padre, ella no la abandonaria cuando la necesitaba

-No

Respondio entre sollozos, su madre solo acariciaba sus largos cabellos, extrañaba a sasuke, lo admitia, pero lo amaba incondicionalmente, pasara lo que pasara, el regresaria, siempre había un lugar para el, con los brazos abiertos, Su hija miro por el rabillo del ojo, su padre era un bastardo afortunado por que siempre tendría un lugar en el corazón de ambas, cogieron sus maletas, la joven fue la ultima en cerrar la puerta por ultima vez, le dio un ultimo vistazo, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

Algún dia sasuke regresaria, ellas lo sabian, un hombre de cabellos negros miraba todo desde un arbol, llevaba una katana en su espalda, sonrio después de mucho tiempo con sinceridad

NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA


	2. Palillo

La capa de nubes rojas cubría su cuerpo, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver en aquel fornido hombre era su tez blanca sus ojos negros y su cabello a la par con este, una sonrisa jocosa adornaba su bello rostro, era todo un adonis, había que admitirlo, estaba feliz, miro el rió enfrente de el, el agua era cristalina, como ella...

Tenia calor, mucho calor, opto por mojarse un poco la cara con ese liquido vital, se agacho en la acción, suspiro aliviado se sentia mejor, ahora era la hora de irse y retomar su camino y así, pero algo lo detuvo, un tintineo un golpe en seco, busco cuestionándose lo que se le había caído, metió su mano en su bolsillo.

No estaba.

El unico recuerdo que lo ataba a ella, no estaba, lo tenia hace 3 años, miro expectante el suelo buscando el dichoso objeto, estaba algo preocupado ¿y si no lo encontraba? Pero afortunadamente lo encontro, era un hermoso palillo que servia para agarrar el cabello de cualquier dama, pero este no era de cualquiera, era de una singuilar.

Sakura

Era era de ella, tenia adornos dorados alrededor, estaba tallado de fina madera, sonrio nostálgico al mirar el objeto, lo tomo entre sus manos, recordo la sensación placentera de pasar su mano por el largo y sedoso cabello de su compañera, pero jamas la veria, ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, solo tenia un palillo para recordarla, solo eso, u solo por que lo tomo mientras ella estaba desprevenida.

Pero el ya no podia regresar a atrás, el estaba en Akatusuki, solo tenia un objetivo, una prioridad, vengar la muerte de su clan y la de Itachi, y para eso se las tendría que ver con los de konoha, pero mas que todo con ella, eso le dolia, sabia que la veria nuevamente pero no en las mismas circunstancias, cuando la vea seria para acabar con su aldea, la que la vios nacer.

Akatusuki era su nuevo hogar, el no podia dejar que sus sentimientos interfierieran en us misión, aunque con esta se ganara el odio de ella, sabia que ahora ella no lo miraria con amor e infinita ternura, sus ojos jade reflejarian solo odio, si dejaba que las emociones entraran y tomroan su papel acabaría podidamente mal.

Aun asi acabaria mal, si le iba bien y ella no interferiria la dejaria mal emocionalmente pero si ella se metia, joder, acabaria muerta.

El tenia que matar al Biju y para eso acabar con naruto, se imagino a Sakura llorando con lagrimas de sangre, si de sangre, ella no aguantaria mucho, no su frágil corazon, Tambien le doleria ver muerto a naruto era su amigo pero esa era harina de otro costal

Suspiro con cansancio, ya llegaria el momento que veria nuevamente la cara a la haruno, como quien dice cara a cara, los pajaros cantaban, el tomo el palillo, lo seco un poco y lo metio en su bolsillo le dio un ultimo vistazo, sonrio después de mucho tiempo con sinceridad, suspiro nuevamente, tomo su katana y la monto en su espalda, miro el cielo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura

El olor a cerezos invadio sus sentidos, unos petalos volaron libremente por el ambiente, sonrio nuevamente, de pronto pudo oler la esencia de su hermano el lo veia desde el cielo estaba seguro, lo cuidaba, eran dos importantes personas para el, retomo su camino hacia quien sabe donde..

Ya se encontraria con ella algun dia...

Pero esa era harina de otro costal..

Ya otro dia contaria esa historia, el viento menio su hermoso cabello, y siguió caminando a paso lento retomo el camino de su dura vida..


	3. Madara y mi hija!

El revuelo no se hizo esperar, todos los convictos de la prisión de Konoha que veian a la Uchiha le chiflaban sin parar dedicándole palabras y frases obcenas, la joven de cabellos negros y ojos jades no decia nada, solo bajaba la mirada avergonzada mientras un tono carmesí invadia sus mejillas

-Shh calla que no vez que es la prometida de madara uchiha

Dijo uno de ellos, alcanzo a oir la joven, esto la habia avergonzado sumamente, los comentarios respecto a la diferencia de edadades de ambos volaron en el aire, ella los ignoro, siguió caminando con mas rapidez hacia la celda de su padre, por fin llego.

Abrio la celda, se dedico a mirar con asco y lastima los barrotes de la celda llenos de moho y toda clase de suciedad, miro por fin a su padre, le dedico una sonrisa sincera, se acerco a el este le sonrio de manera alegre

-Otou-san eh venido, como te lo prometi

Musito con un hilo de voz, su padre beso su frente de manera fraternal, miro a su hija con infinita ternura se miraba tan vunerable como cuando pequeña

-te extraño tanto

Dijo ella mientras irrumpia en llanto su padre la trataba de consolar traz los barrotes, miro como sus ojos jade se inundaban de lagrimas, en ese momento en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha solo penso en alguien.

Sakura

Era tan parecida a ella, sus mismos ojos, su misma cara la unica diferencia era su cabello y verla ahí llorando le rompio el corazon, sintio que le habia fallado, si que lo sintio, siempre le fallaba, el le juro estar siempre con ella como cuando niña pero eso era pasado

Dejo de llorar por unos momentos se limpio las lagrimas de las comisuras de su cara con su fina mano.

-Madara-kun me dijo que te sacaria pronto

El Uchiha refunfuño entre dientes, su hija la había cagado en grande, mencionar a su querido y ¨joven¨ prometido sacaba de quicio a su padre, este sonrio de forma malvada, tenia una idea, la haria rabiar a su hija.

-Desde cuando se utilizo el prefijo kun para un anciano de 40 años yo diria que mejor dicho es madara-san

La cara de Kiseki se puso de mil colores, no sabia que era lo que su padre le desagradaba de Madara, el tenia muchos puntos a su favor, era apuesto, era de su mismo clan en fin aunque no se habian conocido en las mejores circunstancias

-Otou-san ¿qué te disgusta de madara? ¿hay algo que tenga que saber sobre el?

El uchiha se puso blanco en cuanto su hija le pregunto eso, miro hacia el suelo, raro en el, nunca titubea, cuando dice algo lo dice de frente, el sabia que madara no era o no fue tan bueno como ahora el sabia que este trato de destruir el clan y hasta se unio akatsuki para emm...

-Hija ¡ LO CONOCISTE CUANDO TENIAS 15 AÑOS! ¡ES UN BEJETE PERVERTIDO! ¿CÓMO LO PUEDES AMAR?

Le pregunto con clara furia en su voz, ella no dijo nada, avento el plato de comida que le traia a su padre al suelo, azoto la puerta fuertemente no sin dedicarle una mirada llena de odio a este.

La uchiha salio del lugar llorando, no se podia explicar como su padre podia destestar tanto al hombre, es mas su bondad era tan infinita que asta prometio sacarlo de la prisión de konoha.

Ella sabia que el delito del que era acusado su padre era una infamia.

Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke

Delito del que se la acusa: traicion a la aldea por segunda vez

-¡Estas en un error Uzumaki-sama!.-

Bramo un hombre de cabellos negros, aspecto avanzado pero muy bien cuidado, la causa de su molestia era que su pariente y futuro suegro era acusado de traicionara a la aldea por segunda vez como todos saben, no era que lo estimara mucho ¡JODER! ¡POR DIOS! ¿estimarlo? Si le trato de quitar un ojo Rio ante este pensamiento en sus adentros claro, Kiseki no sabia sobre esto es mas no sabia nada de su pasado

-Vejete, yo tambien estimo al teme pero eto... tengo que hacer cumplir la ley, las pruebas apuntan que el esta implicado en el asunto

Triteza, era lo que sentia en este momento el uzumaki, es mas cuando se le informo sobre esta canallada no lo podia creer, a el le dolia pero habia que admitir que sasuke lo habia traicionado por segunda vez.

-¡eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡le juraste s sakura-san cuando murio que cuidarias a los que mas queria! ¡mentiroso! ¿sabes cuanto le dolera a kiseki cuando se entere de esta infamia? Claro que no ¡ por que ati solo te importa tu stupida y jodida aldea!

El pelinegro azoto la puerta del despacho de el hokage, naruto acomodaba una pila de archivos, miro tristemente el suelo recordando las palabras de su amiga

-Tal vez tengas razon madara...

Mentiroso dijeron entre dientes dos pelinegros en diferentes puntos de la aldea, el mundo estaba apestado de mentiras...


End file.
